


A Flame Held by Darkness

by hexdragonqueen



Series: Deaf Yusaku Au [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Angst, Deaf Character, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, deaf Fujiki Yuusaku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 12:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18800023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hexdragonqueen/pseuds/hexdragonqueen
Summary: With Bowman defeated, our heroes are now able to deepen their relationship and a secret will be reviled.





	A Flame Held by Darkness

We had done it; the battle with Bowman had come to an end. Playmaker was able to defeat Bowman and get all of our conscious back along with the Flame, Ai and the others Ignises. When we logged off I opened my eyes to red room in the hot dog truck that I used to log into Vrains. My legs almost gave out from being logged in for so long and facing some difficult battles. Before I could open the door to step out, it opened from the outside; revealing a just as tired Yusaku.

My only thought before he tackled me further into the log in room was “Is Yusaku, crying?” The door shut behind him. It took me a moment to realise that he was actually hugging me. I could feel the heat rise to my face, after all you would to if your crush.

Yes, you heard me, my crush. I have had a huge crush on Yusaku ever since first taking to him outside of Vrains, and it only grew the more I got to know him. I had an idol crush on Playmaker but Yusaku was a different story. With Playmaker, he became my light that I could make more of myself then just some punk with a tragic backstory. Yusaku, who was normally closed off to all other, allowed me to become his ali and more importantly his friend. Yusaku, from what I understood, pushed people away because he originally did not want to involve anyone with the dangers the followed Playmaker. But I had a feeling there was more to it than just that, I hoped one day he would trust me enough to tell me. When it came to how he looked, I have know idea how he manage to keep a low profile at school. Yusaku manage to look so cool, hot and cute all at the same time. And when he gets lost in his head, he has this adorable face. I would die for that cute thoughtful face. There was one time we went to a cat cafe, to check out the competition of other cafes and this white cat with red stripes jumps into Yusaka’s lap had he just starts cuddling it. I almost died from cuteness overload, I managed to snag a pic, but man I wish I was that cat.

Back to what was happening, Yusaku was hugging me, I can die happy now. Without giving much thought I hugged him back. He stiffened for a moment but then relaxed into my arms. After what was longer than what would have been normal for friends to hug for Yusaku looked up to me. He still had some tears in his eyes that I wiped away with a sad smile.

“Why the tears? Your normally the one that keeps it all together.” I asked him. It takes him a moment to answer me back, it has always been like this when talking to Yusaku. After watching Yusaku and Kusanagi I learned that it was normal to wait for a response, as if he had to think about what was being said to him. Yusaku seems to have calmed down a bit and was almost back to his normal, his eyes were still a little red from crying. 

“I almost lost you.” he said in a quiet voice. I will admit I was a little confused by this. He had known Kusanagi for longer and even broke down in Vrains when he lost Kusanagi, why is is losing his cool over me?

“I’m glad to be here with you, but why get so upset over me? Don't get me wrong I like being with you, but I thought you would be all over Kusanagi instead.” I replied. Yusaku mumbled something that I did not hear. “Sorry what was that.”

“I said you are an idiot.” 

“I know I may not be as smart as you but there’s no need to call me an idiot.” Yusaku gave one of his sweet, sincere, small smiles that are the definition of adorableness. 

“I will give you three reason why I am with you. 1) I was helpless in watching your defeat and wanted to make sure for myself that you were ok. 2) You have stayed by my side both in and out of Vrains, and are my first true friend. And 3),” he paused, as if thinking if he really wanted to say his third reason. After what seemed like an eternity he came to a decision. “And 3) I want to be with you because I love you, Takeru.” After saying that he looked down and closed his eyes.  
Did he really just say what I think he said? My crush just tell me that he loves me. I look down to Yusaku, who looks like he was waiting for a some kind of reaction out of me. Well if he’s waiting for a reaction I will give him one. I move my hand that had been resting on Yusaku’s hips and cupped his face. He looked at me with is bright green eyes that held so much in them, knowledge, wisdom, pain, but also kindness and love. 

“I love you too, Yusaku,” I say as I lean in for a kiss. Just as with the hug, he stiffened at first, not used to this kind of affection but he relaxed into the kiss and even returned it. It was a little clumsy as neither of us had done this before but hopefully there will be more shared kisses between us in the future. We both slowly lean back, breaking the kiss.

“Does this make me your boyfriend now Yusaku, cause that would make me very happy.”  
With a smile full of affection and love he says, “It would be my honor to to have have you as a boyfriend, you are amazing Takeru both as yourself and as Soulburner. I just hope I can live upto your expectations as your hero, and before you ask Ai filled me in on your speech during your fight with Boman.” he stopped for a minute to think about something but then had a sad look on is face. 

“What’s wrong,” I asked

“There is one thing you have to know, and I hope you can forgive me for keeping it a secret till now.”

“Whatever it is, I will still love you.” I say in hopes of cheering him up.

It kind of works he looks me in the eyes and with a sad smile he said, “The lost incident took more away from me then just my childhood innocence and 6 months, It also took my hearing away too. All I hear now is just static. I wish I could hear your voice myself. To hear with your own voice how much I mean to you, but unfortunately I don't think that day will ever come. I have to settle with just reading your lips.” I was shocked to say the least. This was what he was hiding, I was not upset at in the slightest but I was sad for him.

“Then I will say it over and over again. Until you hear me say it in your head and even when you do I will still keep saying it. I love you Yusaku, I love you.” I say as I lean in for another kiss.


End file.
